Please Don't Leave Me
by numbuh44
Summary: AngelaxGill songfic Please Don't Leave Me, by P!nk.  Angela is fed up with Gill's jerkish attitude.  Will he be able to keep the love of his life?  or will she return to her home town?


"I'm leaving Gill, next boat, I'm gone."

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da, da-da dad a_

I smashed my face against my palm. '_Why do I act like this?' _I watched miserably as Angela packed her suitcase, tears glistening on her cheeks. She was leaving; the love of my life was trying to leave me.

"Why, Angela, why are you leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Because, because, I'm breaking up with you," Angela replied between sniffles. "See? You finally get your wish."

_I don't know if I can yell any louder._

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

*FLASH BACK*

"Angela, just get OUT of my life! You are incompetent and I wish you'd just leave me. Now my work is ruined!" I yelled at my girl friend who was currently trying to clean up my tomato stained papers.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be._

_I am capable of really anything._

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is broken._

*FLASH BACK*

I looked down quietly at my father. Then I looked up at the monitor, the slow beeps numbing my brain.

"Gill, he's going to be alright," Angela whispered lovingly into my ear.

"You imbecile! How on EARTH will he be ok? He had a heart attack! And he is so old," I yelled at her, ignoring her words of comfort. "My father will probably die because of your stupidity!"

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

"Angela!" I cried out, "Please, please! Don't go! It's not my wish for you to leave. I am so sorry! All those cruel things I told you, I didn't mean it!" I watched as she walked outside her house.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it about you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_.

*FLASH BACK*

"Hi Gill!" Angela called in a sing-song voice.

"Go away Angela, I'm working," I growled at the annoying farmer I met only a few days ago.

"Aw, but Gilly! I brought you some tomato juice!" I cringed as she called me that awful nickname in her sickly sweet voice.

I looked down at her scowling. She had dirt caked on her face and under her nails. She still had sweat dripping from her brow, while she handed me a glass filled with red liquid. I grabbed the cup from her hands nodding for her to go.

_Can't you tell this is all just a contest?_

_The one who wins will be the one who hits the hardest._

_But baby I don't mean it._

_I mean it, I promise._

"Gill! I can't take this anymore! You keep hurting me, and I try and forgive you, but, enough is enough! It just hurts too much!" Angela cried as I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her stable, "I'm done, that's it!"

"Oh Angela, I swear, everything I said, I didn't mean it! I promise!"

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

Angela turned and hesitantly continued towards the dock, "Angela! Please, goddess, no! You can't leave me! Angela I'm sorry. Please! Just please, don't leave me!"

_I forgot to say aloud, _

_How beautiful you really are, to me._

_I can't be without,_

_You're my perfect little punching bag._

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

I grabbed Angela's arm and smashed her lips into mine, "Angela, I know I didn't treat you the way I should've. I never told you just how much you mean to me. And I always used you to feel better about myself, and I see just how wrong I was! Angela, I need you, I'm sorry!"

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da, da-da da da_

_Please, please, Don't leave me,_

_Baby, please, don't leave me._

"I love you so much, and if you leave me, I have no clue what I'd do without you. I love you too much to lose you, Oh Angela! Don't go!" I cried while pulling on Angela's shirt like a spoiled child.

_No, don't leave me._

_Please, don't leave me._

_I always say how I don't need you,_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me._

Angela looked up at me with her warm brown eyes. She was over flowing with mixed emotions of love and betrayal. A faint smile graced her lips as she gave me a small hug.

"I'm so sorry Angela, we will make this work," I whispered into her ear.

We were quietly walking back to her house. Then in the distance, I heard the horn of the boat saying that it is about to leave. Angela did a 180 degree turn and stared wide-eyes at the boat.

_Please, don't leave me._

_Please, don't leave me_. I always say how I don't need you,

But it's always gonna come right back to this.

Please, don't leave me.

It all happened in a flash. Angela ripped her bags into her arms and began sprinting back to the boat. My heart was in my throat as I ran after her. With the bags weighing her down, I was able to reach her at the beach.

"Angela, you can't do this to me." I went down on one knee and began groping for a baby-blue feather in my pocket, the way of proposing on this small island. "Please, don't leave me. Marry me."

_Baby,_

_Please, please,_

_Don't leave me._

Still on my knee, feather by my foot. I watched quietly as the love of my life, is taken away on the boat, taking my heart with her.


End file.
